1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an input/output device for use in various machines, such as facsimile machines, for inputting and outputting required information, and, in particular, to an input/output device having a reading section for optically reading information and a recording section for recording information on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile machine is well known in the art and is widely used. A facsimile machine has dual functions: a reading function for optically reading image information from an original document so as to transmit it to a receiver at a remote location and a recording function for recording information received from a transmitter at a remote location on a recording medium. For this purpose, it is required that the facsimile machine be provided with a path for transporting an original document to be read and another path for transporting a recording medium to be recorded. The prior art facsimile machine is typically provided with two separate transporting paths, one for original documents and the other for recording paper, which hinders to make the machine compact in size. In addition, the prior art facsimile machine is typically provided with a paper sensor for sensing the presence or absence of, the remaining amount of and/or the trailing edge of recording paper. Such a paper sensor is a separate element normally disposed between a paper feeding section and a recording section. The provision of such a separate paper sensor also hinders the making of the machine smaller in size and lower at cost.